


You're a Dick, Arin.

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a play through of an obscure indie horror game, Arin decides to see how badly he can scare Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Dick, Arin.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their play through of PT. I just really wanted to write fluff with scared Dan tbh <3 Please leave any feedback! I love reading what you guys think! <3 :D I hope you enjoy!

The normally cheerful room they used was dark, it’s walls seemed to ominously stare down at Dan. Arin made quick work to insert the game and start the recording of their latest episode, an indie horror game based on the famous Zodiac Killer case. Arin smirked as he looked at Dan next to him, his posture tense, his face washed in worry.

“Noooo.” Dan whined, noticing the start screen. 

“Welcome back to Game Grumps,” Arin laughed, finding amusement in Dan’s fearful stare at the screen.

“C’mon, Arin, don’t traumatize me like you did in PT.” Dan begged, laughing while bringing his knees to his chest. Arin rested his hand on Dan’s left knee, almost as if he was reassuring Dan. Dan quickly flicked off Arin’s hand, the two laughing as the game’s dark melody played through the room.

“I don’t even wanna be in the same room right now,” Dan said, curling in more on himself. 

“Dude, it’s totally fine. We barely started.” Arin replied, his voice cocky. Dan sunk lower into the couch, using a nearby pillow as a shield. 

With each sound effect from the game, Dan groaned. Arin only laughed, explaining the game to Dan.

“You know this game takes place an hour away from here? You wanna go check it out for ourselves? I mean, it’s barely 1 in the morning.” Arin asked, the two watching as their character walked into a threatening cave. The game’s sound effects of dripping water and distant footsteps caused Dan to clutch onto the pillow harder. 

“Does it look like I wanna go into some Zodiac Killer shit cave?” Dan laughed, “can’t we go back to playing Kirby? We were having so much fun.”

“Kirby ain’t got shit on this,” Arin said, “since Kirby gains your powers once he eats you, do you think if Kirby ate the Zodiac Killer he’d just go a murderous bloodbath.”

Dan began to relax, laughing at Arin’s question. He lessened his near death like grip on the pillow, “oh, yeah, totally. He’s still just an adorable ball of pink fluff with fucking blood running down his face.”

The two laughed, Arin stopping to cough. Dan felt the heavy tension lift from the room, the same of atmosphere the two had always shared during Grump sessions returned. Dan began to crack jokes about the near blinding light of the game’s flashlight. Arin even began to make their character run into the cave walls, laughing as they heard a loud smack each time.

It wasn’t until Arin got an idea did the atmosphere disappear. 

“Hey, I heard there’s an easter egg if we go take a left here.” Arin said just as the game’s dripping water sound effects stopped. Silence filled the small room, Dan’s smile fading as he gripped at the pillow again. He groaned softly as the flashlight in the game flickered off, leaving the screen in dim blue hue. 

“Arin, I swear-”

A grotesque pale body stood in the middle of the screen, facing the two. In a few quick movements, the body’s distorted face filled the screen, it’s high pitched howling causing Dan yell in fear. Jumping back in his seat, Arin laughed, nearly choking as he watched Dan squirm in his seat. 

“Arin, you’re a f-fuckin dick!” Dan yelled, letting his feet touch the floor for the first time since they started recording. 

“Aw, c’mon Dan. You should’ve seen that coming.” Arin replied, his laugh still going strong.

“S-shut up, you know I hate these kinda g-games.” Dan muttered, his shaky voice barely audible. He cringed, hearing Arin’s laugh slowly dying off. He shoved his face into the pillow, a cold tingle running down his spine occasionally. 

Arin stared at Dan. The way he hid his face, the way he’d shiver, it wasn’t until he heard soft sniffling did Arin’s stomach drop. The room remained silent, the game’s main menu only adding to the dim light of the room. Without hesitation, Arin stood to turn on the nearest lamp. Once sitting back down on the couch, Arin slowly rested his hand onto Dan’s back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

Dan’s sniffles slowed, lifting his head from the pillow to look at Arin. His red, watery eyes stared into Arin’s brown eyes. A short pause fell on the two as Arin finally spoke up. 

“Listen, Dan, I’m sorry. That was an asshole thing to do. I should’ve known better. I understand if you wanna stop the Grump session for today. I’m sorry.” Arin said, breaking the silence between the two. His hand continued to comfort Dan, his shivering slowly stopping, his head lifting from the pillow. 

Arin took the opportunity to lean forward, softly kissing Dan’s shoulder. He smiled as he felt Dan’s arms wrap around Arin’s stocky figure. The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of the two, occasionally Arin’s soft cough. 

They stayed holding each other for a few more minutes before Dan pulled away. He wiped his eyes with his left hand before smiling at Arin. “Next time you do that I’m gonna stab you in the dick.”

“Honestly, I give you full permission to.” Arin said, leaning over to place a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead. “I think that was the most tender moment we’ve had on Game Grumps.”

“Yeah, so loving, now can we please play something that won’t take years off my life?” Dan asked, walking to the console to switch out discs. “Next time on Game Grumps, hopefully we play something that won’t traumatize me.”

Arin laughed before handing the new game to Dan, quickly stopping the recording.


End file.
